


Cover für Crisscross (Streets Akin to Veins) von Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)

by AomaSade



Series: Cover-Fanart [7]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fanart, Favoritism, Hitmen, M/M, Mob Boss AU, Mob Boss Jack, Murderer Jack, New York City, Past Child Abuse, Police Officer AU, Police officer felix, Protective Felix, Slow Burn, Torture, criminal Jack, flirtatious Jack, morally rigid/ambiguous Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Felix war zuweilen ein bisschen stupide - einer der Gründe, warum seine Familie glaubte, er würde in erster Linie Polizist werden - und hatte nicht berücksichtigt, dass New York nicht wie Boston oder Philadelphia war. Es war kein bekanntes Monster in anderer Hautfarbe. Es konzentrierte sich auf den Megalodon, nach dem Schwimmen mit den großen Weißen.Jetzt muss Felix durch die schmutzige Verbrechenswelt von New York City stolpern, beim Versuch herausfinden, wie er die Aufmerksamkeit und sogar die Zuneigung eines gewalttätigen Mob-Chefs auf sich gezogen hat.(Megalodon = ausgestorbener Riesenhai)





	Cover für Crisscross (Streets Akin to Veins) von Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crisscross (Streets Akin to Veins)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145549) by [Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/Pseudthisyafucks). 

> > **Summary:**  
Felix was a little stupid at times— one of the reasons why his family believed he’d become a cop in the first place— and had failed to take into account that New York wasn’t like Boston or Philadelphia. It wasn’t a familiar monster in different skin. It was facing down the Megalodon after swimming with great whites.  
Now Felix has to stumble through the sordid crime of New York City while trying to figure out how he'd captured the attention and even affections of a violent Mob Boss.  
(Megalodon = extinct basking shark)  

> 
> Ein Cover für eine tolle Mafia-Geschichte.  
Felix weiß nicht, wie ihm geschieht. Plötzlich befindet er sich im Fokus von Mafia-Boss Jack und als Spielball zwischen den rivalisierenden Banden. Es ist so schön und mitreißend geschrieben, wie sich beide langsam näher kommen.  
Vielen Dank, Pseudthisyafucks (Collettephinz).
> 
> A cover for a great mafia story.  
Felix does not know how it happens. Suddenly, he is in the focus of Mafia boss Jack and as a plaything between the rival gangs. It's written so beautifully and rousingly, as both slowly approach.  
Thank you very much, Pseudthisyafucks (Collettephinz).

* * *

**Cover**


End file.
